


7 A.M. Coffee Boys

by daysinrussiavictuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Person A is a struggling author, Person B is an artist, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinrussiavictuuri/pseuds/daysinrussiavictuuri
Summary: Victor is a struggling author. Yuuri is an artist. They’ve both gone into the same coffee shop every morning for the past two years, both right at 7 a.m opening, but they’ve never spoken.





	7 A.M. Coffee Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a writing prompt I saw on Tumblr!
> 
> Person A is Victor. Person B is Yuuri.
> 
> Person A of you OTP is a struggling author. Person B is an artist. They’ve both gone into the same coffee shop every morning for the past two years, both right at 7 a.m opening, but they’ve never spoken.
> 
> One day, Person A gets inspiration, so they start writing about Person B. Not anything serious, because they don’t know anything serious. They don’t even know Person B’s name. But they write it from an outsiders point of view, struggling to understand this person without ever having met them.
> 
> It turns out, there’s a lot about Person B that Person A never noticed.  
> Their charcoal smudged hands, their devastatingly beautiful eyes, the fact that they always get hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, the way their tongue pokes out of the corner of their mouth when they draw.
> 
> After an entire novels worth of writing and weeks of watching and analyzing, Person A gets up the courage to ask Person B their name- they know practically everything else, why not?
> 
> Only, Person B gets up just as Person A walks over and they crash into each other. Person A gets coffee down their front while Person B’s sketchbook papers scatter on the floor.
> 
> All the papers are drawings of Person A.

Victor was barely at the minimum word count he needed for the next chapter of the book be planned. Everything was going relatively smoothly for his next novel, but recently he was lacking inspiration to write the way he wanted the story to flow.

Packing up his laptop, charger, and a small notebook Victor left his one bedroom apartment and heads down to the usual coffee shop on the corner at 7 a.m.

As he stood in line behind the next person and decided what to order, Victor tried to visualize the next part of the scene he wants to write.

 _I need to keep the audience entranced or they’ll get bored_ , Victor struggled in his mind.

After the person in front of him moved to the side, Victor ordered his usual. Victor tried to brainstorm new ideas for his novel and was vaguely aware of the people around him. He paid attention to people’s habits and small chit chat conversations in passing for ideas.

Victor usually forgot faces, but he recognized the person that was in front of him. A slightly shorter man who always wore a beanie, glasses, and either a scarf or a mask around his face. Victor had never spoken to the other regular of the cafe, nor had the man spoken to him either. Both of them kept going to the same coffee shop every morning.

As Victor picked up his order and sat down at his usual table by the window, he completely immersed himself in the world of fiction.

Yuuri Katsuki was an art student at a local college nearby. Every morning he always got up to head to the coffee shop before class to sketch. Yuuri usually preferred quiet and almost empty spaces, so he always made sure to show up right at 7 a.m before the morning rush. After he ordered his usual drink and stepped to the side from the counter, Yuuri recognized the person behind him. A tall man with pale blonde hair and blue eyes.

The man always wore some sort of fancy coat. Yuuri knew the man was a regular like him, but Yuuri never dared to say hello. Yuuri was much too shy even to give a proper thank you to the barista at the counter. Yuuri always mumbled his thank yous and hurried his way to his usual spot in the corner away from the busy counter and tables where he could sketch in peace.

This had been going on for two years.

One day as Victor started to observe people in the coffee shop more for inspiration, he noticed the boy with the beanie and glasses sitting in his usual corner. Before Victor knew it, he had pulled out a blank word document and started typing about the boy in the corner.

At first Victor struggled with writing anything more about the person. He knew nothing about them since they were pretty much strangers. They had never exchanged words or even eye contact.

The next day they were both in the same coffee shop, Victor started to pay more attention to the other person.

Victor figured the boy was an artist because the boy’s hands were always covered in charcoal. There was no obvious way of finding out their name without being direct about it, and Victor didn’t want to scare him off. So Victor dubbed the artist in the corner “Mr. Beanie Boy”. Victor typed from an outsider’s view rather than as a character that knew them from childhood or something.

Little by little, Victor picked up on little details here and there about the artist in the corner. The boy had beautiful coffee brown eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light at times. They always ordered a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon. The adorable way Yuuri's tongue poked out of the corner of his lips when the boy drew in his sketchbook caught Victor's attention.

Victor observed and typed day after day in the same coffee shop at 7 a.m every morning.

Victor wrote every detail the way “Mr. Beanie Boy” looked at his sketchbook, the way his drawing hand moved with the pencil, his body posture, the way Yuuri took a small sip of the hot chocolate.

Before Victor knew it, he had long exceeded the typical word count length for a novel.

The next morning Victor decided it was time to gather up the courage and introduce himself to “Mr. beanie boy” after weeks of observing them discreetly. He even practiced to his poodle last night of how Victor would introduce himself without sounding like a bumbling idiot. Victor picked up his coffee drink and walked over to say hello.

Suddenly the boy got up while looking at their sketchbook and before Victor could get out of the way, they crashed right into each other.

Victor’s coffee spilled on his new cashmere sweater while Yuuri’s sketchbook pages scattered on the floor.

“Ah! I’m sorry!” Yuuri immediately grabbed a fistful of napkins from the table to help wipe off the coffee that spilled on Victor’s sweater.

“It’s fine! It’s fine!” Victor waved off the apology, although he inwardly cursed at himself because the sweater costed quite a bit, but he didn’t want to trouble the boy.  “Sorry I hope the coffee didn’t get on your sketches-” Victor knelt down to help pick up the boy’s sketches when his hand paused on one of them.

Every single sketch was of Victor sitting at his table by the window.

Victor looked up to see the boy hid his face in embarrassment for being caught sketching him. Before Victor could utter a word about it, Yuuri snatched all the pages and ran out of the coffee shop.

“Wait!” Victor reached out to stop him, but Yuuri was already out of the door. Victor quickly packed his bag and dashed after him. But by the time Victor got out to the sidewalk the boy was gone.

 _Well that went perfectly well_ , Victor cursed himself.

The next morning when Victor arrived at the coffee shop like usual, the artist boy was nowhere to be seen.

Victor’s shoulders slumped dejectedly. Without thinking he ordered a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon even though Victor didn’t have much of a sweet tooth and even sat at the corner table where the boy used to sketch. Victor hoped they would run into each other if he waited like this.

This new habit went on for days, and still no sign of the boy with his beanie, glasses, and sketchbook.

Victor’s writing inspiration spiraled further down into a slump.

As morning of a new day came again, Victor felt like giving up on his writing. He was about to trash the document he had written about “Mr. beanie boy” when suddenly the boy himself finally walked into the coffee shop. Victor stood up from his chair immediately.

“Um...I’m sorry about before,” Yuuri finally spoke to Victor more directly this time. “I felt really embarrassed and anxious when you saw those sketches. I didn’t mean to sketch you without asking first, but I didn’t know what to say.”

The words tumbled out of Yuuri’s mouth like a waterfall as Victor tried to comprehend everything that was happening right now.

Victor quickly composed himself to speak, “No no, it’s fine! If anything I should be the one to apologize, for scaring you that day. You see, I had been observing you for awhile for a story I’m writing. I wanted to introduce myself sooner but…”

“....I was scared to find out what you thought of me,” they boy exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other surprised before breaking out into heartfelt laughs.

“Shall we start over then?” Victor held out his hand. “I’m Victor Nikiforov, I write stories about a cute boy that wears a beanie and glasses and sketches in the corner of a coffee shop every morning.”

Yuuri shook Victor’s hand firmly. “Yuuri Katsuki, I sketch drawings of a handsome man who types on his laptop every morning by the window.”

They giggled together again at their silly introductions.

“So, shall we meet up for coffee again tomorrow? 7 a.m?” Victor asked.

“Sure, I’d love to read your stories,” Yuuri smiled.


End file.
